Can't help falling in love with you
by chachkisalpaca
Summary: [Viñeta] Mientras su hermana y amigos atienden al Snowball, Mike tiene su propio baile en la comodidad de su casa, oh, y a oscuras. [Mileven]


• **Disclaimer** : Stranger Things © The Duffer Brothers, Netflix.

• **Nota de la autora:** Corto, pero tierno. Espero les guste esto que hice, lo escribí por el celular ya que no tengo computadora y no quería desaprovechar la idea. Lo editaré cuando pueda, mientras, espero no sean muy críticos en ese aspecto. También está publicado en Wattpad~

* * *

•Capitulo único•

«Can't help falling un love with you»

* * *

A Mike nunca le interesó ir al Snowball. Era aburrido y solo iban tortolos a demostrar cuanto se querían, la mayoría de las canciones eran lentas y no toleraba el aire a romance que desprendía el ambiente gracias a los alumnos de cursos mayores que iban con sus parejas. Siempre odió ese baile.

Hasta que conoció a Eleven. La persona con la que quería bailar esos ritmos lentos y demostrarse un cariño muy inocente. Propio de niños de su edad.

Pero Eleven ya no estaba. Y quién sabe si volverá algún día. Apenas habían pasado unas semanas desde que se fue, y ya sentía como si algo le faltara. Un pedazo de su destrozado y abandonado corazón.

Era la noche del Snowball, Nancy se había despedido de él hace ya una hora, le prometió que le traería un poco de tarta de las que hacía la profesora de gimnasia de las chicas. Él asintió, sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno de matemáticas. Nancy le sonrió con cierta tristeza y bajó para encontrarse con Steve.

Mike estaba completamente aburrido, todo era mejor que hacer tarea de matemáticas un viernes por la noche. Sus amigos no habían venido a jugar D&D debido a que Dustin, a saber como consiguió pareja para el baile, una jovencita que vino de intercambio desde Suecia. Fascinada por el carisma del chico y su sentido del humor, le dio un sí como respuesta cuando le interrogó sobre el baile. Los demás no querían ir porque simplemente tenían pereza.

Las luces parpadearon, fue por un mili segundo, pero lo hicieron. Como no fue muy largo para ser notorio, Mike no se dio cuenta y siguió con su tarea de matemáticas. Entonces, volvieron a parpadear, esta vez llamando la atención de Mike, quien no queriendo hacerse falsas ilusiones lo ignoró. Sin embargo pasó de nuevo, y esta vez más veces.

—¿El? ¿Eres tú? Uno para sí, dos para no —dijo. Las luces parpadearon una vez. El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja.

El foco empezó a prenderse y apagarse, hasta que, según la intuición de Mike, se quemó, bajó de la cama para ir a buscar un foco de repuesto. Cuando la radio se encendió.

Era una canción de Elvis Presley, la conocía porque su mamá era fan del rey del Rock cuando este aún estaba vivo.

Cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta, una mano lo jaló del hombro, hasta lograr llevarlo al centro de la habitación. El corazón del chico latía con fuerza, debido a la sorpresa y alegría. Quizo gritar, pero unos dedos sobre sus labios lo hicieron callar. Entendió de inmediato.

Eleven posó sus manos en su cuello, él por instinto, posó las suyas en su cintura, con delicadeza. Creyendo que la rompería si la tocaba con rudeza.

« Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you»

Algunas cosas estaban destinadas a ser, como su cariño a través de la distancia que se tenían ambos. Como el estar hechos, uno para el otro.

«Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling so it goes»

La chica usó el hombro de Mike como almohada mientras bailaban, él no dijo nada. No hacía falta.

Y mientras la canción llegaba a su fin, Eleven le susurró algo a Mike, antes de que todo volviera ser como antes.

—No pude evitar enamorarme de ti.

Las luces parpadearon frenéticamente, Eleven apretó el cuerpo de Mike en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando las luces volvieron a prenderse, ella ya no estaba.

Él aún así sonrió. Al menos sabía que estaba viva, que estaba bien. Y eso le bastaba.

La canción terminó con las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de irse de nuevo.

Y de pronto, el Snowball no era nada a comparación del baile en su cuarto.


End file.
